


My take on Riverdale 2018

by XxXTLXxX



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXTLXxX/pseuds/XxXTLXxX
Summary: Veronica starts back at her old school.  Reforms old friendships. Becomes The Queen Bee all over again. Rekindles a love. Goes back to her old ways. Rebels against her parents. New York is her home. Will she ever see Riverdale again?





	1. She Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note if your just clicking on this i suggest reading 'My Take on Riverdale 2017' first otherwise this may not make a lot of sense.
> 
> Part 2!!!
> 
> Sorry it's been so long. I've been so busy with exams. But I finish Friday so will have a whole summer!
> 
> ALSO! A quick shout out to Alexandra AA she has helped with some of the ideas for this story and I couldn't thank her enough. So grateful to of met you Alex! :)
> 
> Hope you Enjoy and please comment your opinions would love to read them :)
> 
> Also sorry it's a short chapter, its the first one and didn't want to make to long as I just wanted it as an introduction. The next one I promise will be longer!

\---------- Chapter 1 She Returns ----------

 

It was Monday January 6th and it had been 3 days since Veronica's parents had told her they were staying in New York and that she couldn't contact anyone from Riverdale ever again. She knew not to fight her father. He could destroy her. But she had a plan.

Veronica descended the two flights of stairs. Dressed in a tight black mini skirt, black long sleeve turtle neck, black louboutins, a black Hermes bag on her arm, make up done with perfection, hair straightened and her phone in her left hand.

'Mija! Good morning! Smithers will be taking you to school. Hurry otherwise your'll be late' Her mother kissed her on the cheek and ushered her towards the door

'See you later' Veronica said before the door was closed

She breathed in the fresh air of New York. It wasn't hot but it wasn't cold. Warm enough to wear a skirt. Well Veronica wore dresses and skirts any weather.

'Ahh Miss Veronica how nice to see you. We better hurry' Smithers said opening the door for Veronica

Veronica got in and checked her phone. 8.15. School didn't start until 8.45 and the school was only 10 minutes away.

'But Smithers school doesn't start until 8.45 and we'll get there at 8.25'

'But Miss Veronica you have to collect your timetable from the office and rekindle some old friendships before school officially starts'

Veronica thought for a moment then nodded. She sat in silence.

Smithers pulled up outside the school and she could see the stares already. She got out of the car and thanked Smithers. She watched him drive off and then turned around to see a few gazing. They then began whispering. They'd remembered.

She walked up the steps and to the doors and heard a girl say 'Oh my god, is that Veronica Lodge! Who knew she'd be back!'

She walked through the doors and everyone's eyes turned towards her.

She didn't look at them she just kept walking ahead when she saw Jamie and Jordan. Her old best friends. They caught eyes and walked up to her before she turned to walk into the office.

'Veronica Lodge! Didn't think you'd foot here again' Said Jamie smiling

'Well we moved back from Riverdale. Daddy got out and we have a new house here' Veronica explained

'We've missed you!' Jordan said hugging her

'Missed you two too' Veronica said hugging back

Jamie went in for the hug as well.

'What have I missed?' Veronica asked pulling away

'Not a lot to be honest. We're still Queen Bee's so your place still stands. They bitched about you for weeks after you never came back in September. But you will ruin them we threatened and it shut them up. We did hate you for abandoning us. We're sorry for the comments. This lot need to be put in there place and seeing as the one and only Veronica Lodge is back you can sort them out' Jamie explained

Veronica took it all in and nodded. She didn't expect them to apologize. But now she was at the top again. And no lie, it felt good.

'I've got to go collect my timetable. Come with?' Veronica said

She looked around and still saw the whispers and stares. She spoke up.

'SHOWS OVER! Yes I'm back. Back where I belong' She shouted

Everyone soon looked away and shut up and started walking to their classes. Veronica walked to the office with Jordan and Jamie trailing behind. The bitch inside Veronica had returned.

 

\-- **Home** is a place you **grow up** wanting to leave and **grow old** wanting to get back to --


	2. 'She's back to who she used to be'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica had been back at school in New York for 3 weeks, the partying had begun and it was no secret about her hook ups and who her regular hook up was. Her Instagram told all. The gang back in Riverdale see all and are shocked and fearful that they've lost her for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter!!! After this Friday there will be more frequent uploads so stay tuned for them! Please let me know what you think, I really appreciate it :)
> 
> Alexandra AA shout out as always :)

\---------- Chapter 2 'She's back to who she used to be' ----------

 

Veronica had been in New York for 3 weeks now and she was making the most of it. The first party of the year was thrown by Luke. A back to school party the saturday after the first week. And it was no secret that Veronica being Veronica was the life and soul of the party and it was no secret who she hooked up. Her ex 'hook up'. James. They used to hook up all the time at parties but were never seen together at school or out of school. And their hook up was captured on snapchat by many.

Two weeks after that weekend there was another party for a girl Amber's 16th birthday. Everyone in the year was invited. Veronica arrived late. Of course. In Veronica Lodge style. She danced, got drunk. And hooked up. With yh, you guessed it, James again. But this time they went all the way. James was the one boy she had never slept with but this time they did. And it wasn't caught on camera but a couple people saw and then they told more and then by Monday morning the whole school knew. Veronica Lodge was back to being the 'Slut' of school. But because she was the Queen Bee she was idolized for it.

When she moved to Riverdale last summer she tried so hard to get rid of that image and to change herself into a better person. She had a close group of friends which she knew truly cared for her, and she cared for them. She had a boyfriend who loved her dearly and her to him. Then that was all ripped away from her in a matter of days. She missed then she did, but she knew she'd never see them again. And the way she dealt with it was to convert back to her old ways. She needed to do this. Or did she?

She had no idea that the gang back in Riverdale could still see her social media and everything that she was tagged in. She thought her daddy had stopped them of that too. But no he hadn't. Only blocked them from contacting and for her seeing their profiles. But they could still see all her social media's and still see everything she was tagged in and all the comments.

They didn't forget about her. How could they. She'd only been there 4 months but she had impacted their lives so much. Especially Archie's. The 3 weeks had been hard. But they were slowly learning and getting used to the fact that she wasn't there and that they may never see her again. They couldn't contact her in anyway at all. Only see posts. They knew she was in New York. But not the exact place. New York was a big city. It would take forever to find her as the privacy of the family was now under wraps.

 

\-- Betty's POV --

It had been 4+ weeks since we'd last seen and spoken to V. We missed her like crazy and just didn't know what to do. We knew we couldn't do anything as her father was a very powerful man. He'd destroyed lives. Was in prison for god sake! We couldn't contact her and had no idea where in New York she exactly was. The third week at school without her was slightly better, we were slowly excepting that we may never see our best friend again. And even thought I'd only known her 4 months I felt like we were meant to be best friends.

We hadn't looked at her social media's since she'd left, we didn't want to. We didn't want to keep remembering and being sad. We wanted to move on. That sounds bad I know. But we knew what Hiram Lodge would do if we even tried to see or contact her.

That was until Thursday night of the fourth week without the one and only Veronica Lodge. Archie, Jughead & Kevin were staying at mine as we had Friday off for a teacher conference thing. We decided to scroll through her social media's to see if she was still the Veronica we knew and loved and to see how she was doing.

'Instagram?' Kevin asked getting out his phone and making it so that we could all see

We all nodded and he went on her profile. There had been 5 uploads since she'd left. The first being a picture of the top of skyscrapers during the sunset, with the caption 'Oh how I've missed the NY sunsets <3'

'Typical sky picture from Ronnie' Archie said

They looked through the comments and were just a mixture of 'Welcome backs' and 'We've missed you!'. Looked like she had made back friends already. Which wasn't a surprise, this WAS Veronica after all.

The second was just a picture of flowers in her room, in black and white.

The third was a mirror selfie. She was wearing silk pj shorts and a silk cami. She had her hair straight flowing around her shoulders. The caption was 'Chilled friday night! xx'

'Wow, she looks so happy' Kevin said

'She does, she really does' Archie said sighing

I hugged my long term best friend from the side.

'Everything will be okay Arch, we'll get through this' Said Jughead

The fourth photo was of the street of New York. With what looked 2 girls walking in the center. However they weren't tagged. Just the caption '<3'

'I presume they're her friends?' Kevin said

'Yup. No doubt about it' I said

The fifth however wad the one that shocked and caught their eye the most. A picture of her kissing a boy, passionately. With two boys in the photo kneeling in front pointing and high fiving each other. This time the photo was tagged. The two boys kneeling were 'Sean Walters' and 'Joshua Jenkins' we clicked on both tags and they only had a couple photos between them and they were only selfies. The boy kissing Veronica was 'James Atkins'. The caption was. 'Saturday!! xxx' 

'Parties, not surprised' I questioned

'She looks hot in that outfit!' Kevin said

'Not the point Kev, what is happening?' Jughead said

Then it hit her. Like a thunder storm.

'Oh my god' I said

'What?' Archie questioned

'She's gone back to her old ways. No way would she ever hook up with anybody hear unless it was you' I said looking at Archie. She then continued. 'Look at the comments' I said taking the phone from Kevin's hand.

'Standard Veronica Lodge party hook up, Mr Atkins!' a boy called Jakes had commented

'Get in Jamesssssss' another called Ben commented

'Oh how I've missed my Veronica' James had commented which Veronica had replied too!

'Missed you more babe xxxxx' the comment had a bunch of likes

'She's back to who she used to be' I said

'I think we lost her' Jughead said taking Kevin's phone and locking it, then throwing it on the bed behind them

'What are we going to do?' Kevin asked

'We have to find her! We just forget she didn't exist and we can't let her go back to her old self. You saw how happy she was when she was here and the new her' Archie said suddenly

'You know that's impossible Arch. New York is huge, we don't know anything. You are right though we can't lose her' I said

'Let's come up with a plan!' Archie said grabbing a notepad and pen

 

\-- You end up losing yourself trying to please everyone. **Stay true** to who you are. **Always**. --

 

 


	3. The gang arrive in New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go to New York to find Veronica. They book a room at a hotel to stay. They do eventually find her. Which causes chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no frequent updates. I've had major writers block. But with the help from Alexandra AA and her amazing ideas. I have no longer writers block! So writing can now start back up again. Also I'm so sorry this is shorter than usual. I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer.

\---------- Chapter 3 The gang arrive in New York ----------

 

They arrived in New York and booked a hotel room with two double beds. They got an uber to the hotel and found their room. Archie and Jughead shared a bed and Kevin and Betty the other. They unpacked and then sat around on one bed looking on instagram on Betty's Macbook air. They searched many profiles of the people at Veronica's new school and finally found the school! It was tagged in one of the photos someone had uploaded. It was Wednesday and tomorrow was Thursday. And that would be the day they finally went to get Veronica.

 

The next morning the gang awoke early so they could get ready and have enough time to get an uber to the school. They all hop into their uber and it takes about an hour to get to the school. They paid the uber and walked up to the school gates. At Riverdale it would already be first lesson. So they were hoping the times were the same. 'St Jeffersons High' it read on the front of the school building. The building was huge!.

They had to sneak in a they knew no one would know them. 

'What should we do?' Archie asked the the other three

'Well someone will see if we walk through the building, so maybe if we walked around and found the field or bleachers? We could see if we see anyone' Betty explained

The boys looked at each other and nodded. They began to look and walked around the school building. The had to duck under many windows as many teachers nearly saw them. They then found the field. And to say the least, it was 10 times bigger than the school field in Riverdale. 

'It's huge!' said Kevin as they stopped to look around

They were looking for somewhere to sit, where no one would notice them but they could still watch and look to see if they could see Veronica anywhere.

In front of them were some bleachers. They decided to go to the top and sit up there. They got out some books and their laptop so it looked like they were just students working.

After about 10 minutes of no one being on the field they heard a girl shout. 'Come on girls! We only have an hour!' That girl sounded a lot like Veronica.

Their heads snapped up to see a group of girls in cheerleading uniforms walking onto the field and in front of the bleachers. They saw some of the Squad glance up at them, but they didn't seem fazed as if it was normal for people to be sat up here working. They looked back to their books and laptop taking quick glances back and fourth towards Veronica. She was stood in front of the squad instructing them what to do.

'Right girls, we have a Pep Rally tomorrow so we need perfect this routine as the whole neighbour hood will be there watching' They heard her say

They couldn't see her face but from the back her was longer, had more of a dark blue tint to it indicating she'd dyed it again. About 20 minutes into the practice Veronica began walking around making sure that everyone was in the correct place, this was when the team got a look at her face for the first time. Her eyebrows were more sharp, her eyes looks bolder and brighter from the eye shadow, she wore a dark purple lipstick and her highlight was perfect. She had a concentrating look on her face as she shouted instructions to the girls. She must of sensed them staring because her head looked up at the four of them. She glanced up and then back to the girls carrying on walking but then something must've registered in her brain because she looked straight a head of her and then back up at them. She knew it was them. She stared at them wide eyed and carried on with the practise.

'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight' She shouted as she joined in with the girls

They did the routine a couple more times before she said they could go to the locker rooms and change back into their normal clothes. She watched as they all walked away saying she needed to make a call and said she'd speak to them later. As soon as they were out of sight she walked up the bleachers and stood in front of us.

'What are you doing here!' She shouted

We all looked at her in shock. They though she'd be happy to see them.

'Are you not happy to see us?' Kevin asked getting up

'No! I have a new life now, my old life. i don;t you guys coming here and ruining that. I'm never coming back to Riverdale' She said beginning to turn to walk back down

'Don't go V!' Betty said

This made her turn back round and look at Betty.

'We miss you V. What has your dad done. We know your mum would never do something like this she knew you meant so much to us. Please come back to Riverdale. Runaway. Live with one of us. We love you! Archie fucking misses you like crazy amounts!'

She snapped her head to look at Archie. It almost looked as if she had sadness in her eyes.

'Leave daddy out of this he didn't do anything, I wanted to stay here. I love New York. And Archie and I had a great time in Riverdale. It's now time to move on' She said before rushing down the bleachers, grabbing her phone and water bottle and running off towards the school building

'Well that went well' Jughead said sarcastically

'She's been brainwashed, no way would she ever run off back here. She loved herself in Riverdale she loved it there. She loved me' Archie said with a tear falling from his eye, Kevin hugged him from where he was sitting

'Time for Plan B' Betty said packing up their things

 

_**\-- The narcissist parent has no conscience and no feelings for others, especially their own children. The only thing that matters is their own selfish ego: coercing, manipulating, causing chaos, and damaging lives everywhere they go --** _

 


	4. NOTICE! SO SO SORRY! ON HOLD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am so so sorry for not updating since the 23rd June! not far off 2 months! I've been having a busy summer and haven't had as much time as I thought I would to write. The main story I am focusing on right now is 'Last Chance at Life' which is about an issue I feel really strongly about, it would be much appreciated if u checked It out I time is running out to update these stories due to starting college soon. So for now I am putting this story ON HOLD! I just don't have enough time right now to be able to update both stories and remember every detail of the plot. I want to focus on my main story for now and I promise you I will come back to this story when I have the time. When I do update this story the updates will be irregular and maybe not that long. But I hope you can bare with me and enjoy the others I have put out there and the one I am updating right now. I have about 4 weeks left of summer and I am trying my hardest to enjoy it as well as keep you guys updated. I hope you understand and bare with me. Thank you to everyone who has read 'My Take on Riverdale 2017' and then moved onto this one and to everyone who has read my other stories. It means the world to me how much you all seem to like my writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't thank you enough. I have met 2 great friends from them reading my stories. Alex A you know who you are and Raegan (and Emily) my American friend ;) Again I am so sorry xx But remember its ON HOLD not ENDING! Have a great summer everybody and I hope you are all counting down the days till Riverdale!!! October 11th/12th.
> 
> Love you all xxx

xxxxxxxxxxx


	5. A best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica comes home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M BACK!!!

\---------- Chapter 5 A best friend ----------

'So what's Plan B' Jughead asks as they arrive back at the hotel room

Betty didn't answer for a minute and then she spoke.

'We lure her, corner her, show her what she's missing out on, show her that she is being brainwashed by her own parents, get pictures of us from all the good times, show her that she belongs with us in Riverdale. She needs to believe us!' Betty said as she began looking at her computer and finding photos to send to her phone.

Everyone knew that this was stressing Betty the most even more than Archie, she was missing her other half, her best friend. She felt lost without her.

A few hours later they'd gathered what they needed. They left the hotel room just in time to hide around the corner from Veronica's school waiting for her to leave so they could follow her.

Once they saw Veronica leave she wasn't alone. She was there with 2 girls which from the back looked like the girls in her Instagram post. They followed the three girls to what seemed like a posher version of pops. As they saw the girls walk to a booth they ducked into a booth where they wouldn't be seen. After about an hour or so of talking and watching the three they heard Veronica say her goodbyes and saw the two girls leave. They all looked at each other and nodded. They then quickly got up and sat in Veronicas booth as she was looking at her phone. Jughead and Kevin sat next to Veronica blocking her from getting out and Betty and Archie sat opposite.

'What the fuck!' Veronica said looking around, due to her shouting everyone in the diner turned to look

'Sorry' Betty said looking around and smiling at everyone

'Did you not get the hint, leave me alone' Veronica said trying to get up but Kevin pushed her back down

'Fine! What do you want?' She said sighing and crossing her arms

'We miss you V! Life isn't the same without you' Kevin said

'My life is here now guys'

'No! Veronica you're being brainwashed by your parents, they blocked all contact from us, do you think that's what parents should do stop you from seeing your friends, boyfriend, your second family. Come back V!' Betty said pleading 

'They're doing whats best for me, they love me!' Veronica said

'Look Veronica, just look!' Jughead said as everyone got there phones out to show Veronica things

The showed her so many pictures of them all and so many messages and some notes hat showed their love for each other. As she flicked through them it brought a tear to her eye that she didn't even bother to hide. Kevin just wrapped his arms around her and she just fell into them crying. This brought a tear to Betty's eye too and Archie and Jughead looked on with sadness.

'I'm sorry' Veronica said through tears

'It's not your fault V!' Betty said

'I'm coming home with you' She said wiping the tears and standing up

'Mum and dad are both out at work it'll give me time to pack, lets go' She said

They walked to Veronica's house, which was lot bigger than the Pembrooke. They called and uber and began putting all of Veronica's things in and once she had got everything she wanted they got in and left for the drive back to Riverdale.

Bettys parents were out for the week so she was home alone so they went to Bettys house. After everyone helped unload all of Veronica's belongings into the spare room, they all left without saying their goodbyes as they had school tomorrow.

Betty waved them off and walked upstairs to the spare room. V wasn't there, she walked into her own and saw Veronica sat on her bed with a photo album in hand. Betty recognised it as the one off of her bed side table.

'Hey' Betty said sitting next to her on the bed. Veronica didn't answer she just kept flicking through the album. Betty had looked at these everyday since Veronica had left. The memories they all shared.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

'I can't believe I left' Veronica said turning and looking at Betty

'It wasn't your fault V' Betty said pulling her into a side hug

'What am I going to do, I've just up and left my family, walking back into Riverdale High, what will anyone think' she said crying

'Your'll get through it V, message your mum say something that'll tie it off until my parents are back, they will help, ill make them' Veronica listened and nodded

'Are you going to be ready to back tomorrow?' 

Veronica nodded.

'Thank you Betty, I can't thank you enough' She said hugging me back

'Always V, and you've got to patch up things with Arch, he missed you crazy amounts'

'I know I can't believe I technically cheated on him.. I need to delete that Instagram!' She pulled away from Betty and grabbed her phone, going down to 'that' post and quickly deleting it

'I'm sorry!' She said breaking down on to the floor

"Oh V!' Betty said pulling her into her

 

\-- If you're alone, I'll be your shadow. If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you want a hug, I'll be your pillow. If you need to be happy, I'll be your smile... But anytime you need a friend, I'll just be me --


	6. 'I have my best friend back! Xxx'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rekindled relationships with B and A???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love always xx

\---------- Chapter 6 'I have my best friend back! Xxx' ----------

 

Hiram had gone on a business trip so Veronica had texted her mother and told her she was staying with Betty and to not contact her until next week. Her mother agreed as it wasn't her choice to force her daughter to stay in New York away from her friends.

'She said yes and said none of this was her fault or idea' She said as a tear fell from her eye

'Its okay' Betty said pulling her into another hug

They sat and watched some movies before they both had showers and got ready for school the next day.

Betty walked into her room after her shower and saw Veronica on her bed under the duvet cuddled up to some pillows watching what looked like '13 Reasons Why'. She didn't hear Betty walk in so Betty just got dressed and plaited her hair before doing her skincare routine. Looking back a couple times to see Veronica still watching the TV. After Betty was finished she turned again after turning her bedroom light off to see Veronica's eyes closed and her mouth slightly open, which indicated that she was asleep. Betty smiled. Paused Netflix on her TV and turned it off knowing V would be annoyed if she forgot where she got up to.

There wasn't enough room in her single bed to fit both Veronica and Betty as Veronica had fallen asleep in the middle so Betty went into the spare room which was Veronica's and got into bed there not forgetting to set her alarm for the morning.

 

  
\-- Morning --

In the morning Betty woke up a bit later than usual. 7.15 instead of 6.30, she didn't hear her alarm. Betty quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom after that she walked into her room to see Veronica sat at her desk doing her hair and make up already dressed.

'Morning V' Betty said walking in and grabbing her brush and a hair bobble and walking to her full length mirror

Veronica just nodded as an acknowledgement as she perfected her eyeshadow and then eyeliner.

After half an hour Veronica was all done and she turned to Betty who was just doing her last touch ups.

'B?' She asked

'Yh what's up?'

'Did I fall asleep last night watching 13 Reasons?' She asked getting up and walking out of the room and came back in with her bag. 

'Yes, yes you did' Betty said laughing 'But don't worry I paused it and then turned it off so you knew where you were' Betty said smiling

'Thank you B, thank you for everything' She said with a little smile

'What else are you thinking about Ron?' She said walking to face her

Veronica sighed and then answered.

'I don't know if Im ready, what if everyone hates me, what if Archie hates me, I cheated, no one will care I'm there, so whats the point' She said sitting down on Betty's now perfectly made bed

'No one hates you V, Archie was upset, we all were but now we understand none of this was your fault and you were just acting out, your deserve to be happy and just remember Archie has missed you crazy amount, we all have including your best friend' Betty said pulled her in for a tight hug

Veronica laughed now that she was reassured

'What would I do without you B' Veronica said 

'Your life would be very boring, so would mine without you' Betty said smiling and grabbing her phone to take a photo to post later.

They smiled and pouted at the camera and then looked at the time and realised they had to go.

'Lets go' Betty said grabbing Veronicas hand and grabbing her hand

 

  
\-- At School --

When the girls walked through the doors of Riverdale high everyone stopped and stared.

'Why is she back?'

'OMG she's back!'

'Veronica hey!'

'Are you okay?;

Everything being said was nice things, she didn't hear one bad comment and as they walked down the corridor to the principals office everyone smiled or nodded at her.

Betty knocked on the principals door and her said come in. When both girls entered he looked at Veronica in shock.

'Miss Lodge you're back?' He asked gesturing for the two to sit down

'Er yh' She didn't know what else to say so she just looked at Betty

'Erm well she didn't choose to leave, it was her parents and for the next week she's living with me so we've back to re enrol her' Betty explained

'Is everything okay at home Veronica?' Principal Weatherbee asked

'It could be better' she said quietly

'You know the school is always here for you Veronica, we can get people to help' He said

Veronica just nodded.

'Well we never officially took you off roll so we can have a timetable reprinted for you and you can start your classes again, your'll have a lot of extra work to do to catch up but apart from that your free to come back' He said calling the office to get a timetable printed for her

'Thank you' Veronica said nodding and getting

'Glad to have you back Veronica, make you way to the office and there'll have your timetable for you' He said smiling and ushering the two out and waving them off

'Your back V' Betty said linking there arms

'Veronica Lodge is back' She said as they walked up the corridor

When they got to Veronica's locker Archie was already stood there. Veronica just stood in shock.

'Arch...' Veronica started

'Don't apologise Ronnie, you have nothing to be sorry for, I knew what you were going through, I understand' He said walking up to her and pulling her into a hug

Veronica didn't let a tear slip, she'd already let out too many these past few weeks.

'Can we talk later Arch?' Veronica said pulling away

'Always Ron' He said kissing her forehead

'I love you guys!' Betty said hugging the both of them

'Friends and my love always' Archie said smiling

 

  
\-- Afterschool --

Afterschool Veronica went back to Archie's and they talked it out, everything, she cried, they smiled, they laughed, and yes she apologised and he told her not too, they left all their feelings on the table. And they promised to always be there for each other. When they were sat watching TV on the couch Veronica's phone beeped for a notification. Half way through a show she checked her phone and saw a photo of the two of them.

'I have my best friend back! Xxx' *tagged - VeronicaLodge*

Comments - 2                        Likes - 96 including VeronicaLodge and CheyBlossom

KKeller - MY GIRLS!!!! <3 <3

VeronicaLodge - Forever and always B! xxxxx

 

\-- Best friends truly are forever --


	7. Hurt (Preview)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A preview of the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xxx

————— Hurt (Preview) —————

 

Veronica had been back in Riverdale 2 months and do you know the thing that hurt her most but was also the biggest relief to her at the same time. The fact that she hadn't heard off her parents since she ran away from them. She couldn't understand it. They were so controlling of her before she left and she thought they'd be straight down here the day after she left, but they weren't. She hadn't heard off them in 2 months. And yes she was moaning about this but also at the same time she had 2 months to recuperate herself and to get her life back with her friends and with Archie again. Her and Archie were back together and she felt the happiest she had been since she left but at the same time she felt neglected by her parents as if they didn't care because they never even came looking. She was still living at Betty's in the spare room but most nights to stayed with Betty and other nights she slept at Archie's or he snuck in her window at Bettys. 

But the feeling of hurt never went away. Hurt was always there. But she couldn't understand why because they did no good to her. Was it hurt from their doings or hurt from being neglected. Hurt.

 

  
\-- A real parent is someone who puts their children above their own selfish wants and needs --


	8. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica receives the worst news possible.

\---------- Chapter 7 Hurt ----------

 

Veronica had been back in Riverdale 2 months and do you know the thing that hurt her most but was also the biggest relief to her at the same time. The fact that she hadn't heard off her parents since she ran away from them. She couldn't understand it. They were so controlling of her before she left and she thought they'd be straight down here the day after she left, but they weren't. She hadn't heard off them in 2 months. And yes she was moaning about this but also at the same time she had 2 months to recuperate herself and to get her life back with her friends and with Archie again. Her and Archie were back together and she felt the happiest she had been since she left but at the same time she felt neglected by her parents as if they didn't care because they never even came looking. She was still living at Betty's in the spare room but most nights to stayed with Betty and other nights she slept at Archie's or he snuck in her window at Bettys.

But the feeling of hurt never went away. Hurt was always there. But she couldn't understand why because they did no good to her. Was it hurt from their doings or hurt from being neglected. Hurt.

\-- Wednesday morning --

It was Wednesday morning at Riverdale High and all of the gang were in English class just after break. Archie was sat next to Veronica and they were laughing and joking about. Jughead and Betty were sat together next to them also laughing and joking. That was before Principal Weatherbee came in half way through the lesson and everyone stopped talking and looked on. He looked around and found Veronica who was listening to something Archie was whispering as they hadn't heard him enter.

'Miss Lodge' He said, this got Veronica's attention and she looked up at the Principal as everyone looked at her

'Yh?' She asked confused

'Can you come with me please, and bring your bag' He said before walking out of the room

She looked at Archie confused and shrugged her shoulders, grabbing her bag and touching Archie's hand before she walked out of the classroom, she walked in to the Principals office and saw the school councillor there. By now she was very confused.

'What's this about?' She said placing her bag on the floor and sitting in the chair opposite the principals desk

'Well Miss Lodge I don't know how to put this' He said looking to the school counsellor for help

She walked over and sat down next to Veronica.

'Veronica we have some bad news' She started

'What?' Veronica was seriously confused now and worry started to set in

'We got a call from New York hospital saying they had found two bodies and they had been identified as your mother and father, I'm sorry Veronica but your parents were what seemed to be a murder suicide' The school counsellor Alyssa explained

Veronica's face dropped she couldn't process it. She couldn't understand. She suddenly got up and walked out of the room. As she walked into the corridor, Archie saw her, he had left to use the bathroom. He had left the classroom door slightly ajar as he walked up to Veronica with worry. 

'Ronnie?' He said and she collapsed in his arms. He brought her down to the floor so they were both crouching and he held her to keep her from falling more. She put her arms around his body and cried into his shoulder.

'There dead Archie... my parents are dead' She said in between tears, not knowing the whole class had heard this and everyone stood in shock.

\-- In the school counsellors office --

Veronica was sat next to Archie with her arms wrapped around him and her head snuggled into his chest with her eyes closed but she wasn't asleep. Principal Weatherbee sat across from the pair with Alyssa next to him. Betty and Jughead were also in the room standing near the door looking on in sadness for their best friend.

'Why?' Veronica spoke suddenly opening her eyes and looking at Alyssa and Principal Weatherbee

'I'm sorry Veronica I can't answer that, they left nothing but a letter that was addressed to you and said to only be opened by you when you are on your own somewhere quiet. We have people investigating this and looking into exactly how they died. But only you can open that letter. And we really are sorry for your loss Veronica' Alyssa said. she took it all in and nodded.

'V we can go back to mine and you can read it in your room?' Betty suggested

'I want to stay here and finish school, I want to act normal and I know your going to suggest I go home and deal with this but I want to stay here, I want to do what I knew they would've of wanted. And when I'm home I'll read it' She said wiping her eyes to make sure all the tears are gone

'Okay Veronica, whatever is best for you, we aren't going to force you to go home and we aren't going to force you to do anything you don't want to do, and Veronica I'm always here to talk, you have Archie, Betty, Jughead, the rest of your friends. Everyone is here for you Veronica' Alyssa said

Veronica was good at hiding her emotions and thats exactly what she was doing now. She was hurt inside, still from her parents betrayal, her parents not caring but now her parents were dead. What was she going to do. Her feelings and emotions were everywhere. One minute her parents took her away from her friends. Then they control her. Then they leave her and act like they don't care and then they end up dead in what was called a 'murder-suicide', she just couldn't understand it. It was messing her up and she didn't want to show it. Maybe the answers would be in the letter, thats what she truly hoped for. She needed answers unless she'll live the rest of her life not knowing, whether it was her fault, her parents, or just life. She needed to keep hope. The hope that she will be okay. Because sometimes hope is all that some people have.

\-- **Hope** is not pretending that troubles don't exist. It is the **hope** that they won't last forever. That hurts will be healed and difficulties overcome. That we will be led out of the darkness  & into the sunshine --

'THE LETTER' PREVIEW! COMING UP TOMORROW!

VERONICA READS THE LETTER - ITS BREAKS HER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love always xx Please never choose hate, always love xx


	9. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter breaks her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(

\---------- Chapter 8 The letter ----------

 

Veronica did stay at the school the rest of the day, everyone looked on as she walked through the corridors with her head held high. No one could make it out, if they had lost even one parent or a family member, even a friend they'd feel the need to leave school to deal with it. But not Veronica she acted as if it hadn't happened. After Schoo she went to Cheer practise and did all the routines with perfection. Betty had watched on with worry. She knew her best friend was hurting, she knew she was in pain, she knew her emotions were everywhere but she didn't want to impose and ask too many questions because it may push her to breaking point. She watched her friend throughout cheer practise the entire time. She wanted to be there for her. So after practise she waited outside the girls locker room for Veronica, knowing she took forever to get back into her normal clothes and to be ready, she was always the last one out.

After about half n hour of standing playing on her phone she saw Veronica walk out. She looked at Betty and smiled at her with a little confusion.

'I thought you would've left as I was so long' She said walking side by side with Betty

'I'd never leave you V, you know that' Betty said side hugging her

'I don't know if I'm ready to read the letter' Veronica blurted out as they walked through Betty's front door and as they did Betty's mum was there with a sad look on her face.

'Veronica dear I'm so so sorry' Alice said as they closed the door

'Thanks' Veronica said looking down, her an Betty's mum had grown closer but they weren't on motherly terms yet, she'd lived in the Coopers home now for 2 months and Alice has tried to comfort Veronica when she's needed it but Veronica won't let her near her, and she believes its because of Hermione, she doesn't want another 'mother' in her life. And Alice believes this is because of the way her family treated her

'Betty?' Alice asked as Veronica continued to look at the floor

'I'll explain after mum, can we go upstairs?' Betty asked

'Yes, yes of course I'll call you both down for dinner in a little while' Alice said smiling at the girls as they walked upstairs

Once they were upstairs they walked into Veronicas room. Veronica put her bag on the floor and sat on the middle of the bed and put the letter out in front of her.

'I'll leave you too it, call me, V please when you need me' Betty said walking out of the room and closing the door

Veronica took off her jacket and sighed.  She then opened the letter which read 'Veronica xx' on the front.

She opened up the letter and began to read it.

_'Dear our sweet daughter,_

_You've probably got a lot of questions and I'm not quite sure if we can answer them all._

_We failed you Veronica, we did, we failed you as parents. We left you when you needed us most and we forced you to move away from the people you loved. And we would never be able to apologise for that._

_We weren't taking what you wanted into account, we were only concerned for our reputation and not you._

_I'm sorry my dear daughter, I really, really am. We both are, you may not of thought your father loved you, but he did, by god he did. He loved you more than anything, you gave him the light, Veronica before you were born it was worse. And again I can't say how sorry I am that we treated you the way we did. And I don't ever except you to forgive us for the way we made you feel._

_And now to the tougher bit, yes, yes it is true what  they have said... a 'murder-suicide'. The details don't matter, I don't want that picture imbedded in your mind forever. But yes we did it, because we didn't look after you the way we should've and we've regretted it since the day you ran back to Riverdale. And we couldn't find a way to live with that and we believe that you'll live a happier life without  us. We're sorry Veronica, we loved you with all our heart._

_I hope that one day you can learn to forgive us for all our sins, everything we ever did that was wrong in the world. And I hope one day you can remember us at a happier time, in your childhood when we were laughing and smiling. I really hope for that Mija, with all my heart._

_You are amazing inside and out, and I hope wherever your life takes you, you will be happy._

_Live the the life we never got to, love your kids and look after them the right way, and never regret anything in life. And remember hope, if you ever loose hope then there's nothing left._

_Goodbye Veronica_

_Love Mum and Daddy_

_xxx_

 

**\-- The death of any loved parent is an incalculable lasting blow. Because no one ever loves you again like that --**


	10. 'We'll always be here Veronica'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice, Betty and Veronica <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love always xx

\---------- Chapter 9 'We'll always be here Veronica' ----------

 

The letter caused Veronica to break, she screamed and scrunched the letter up and threw it to the other side of the room. She pulled her legs to her chest and just cried. The scream had alerted Betty and her mother from downstairs, they both looked at one another and then bolted up the stairs. Betty ran into Veronica's room and saw clothes all over the floor and all of Veronica's belongings everywhere with Veronica sat on the floor crying into her arms.

'Oh my god V!' Betty shouted and rushed to her best friend and pulled her into a hug

Alice followed and saw the scrunched up piece of paper. She began to read it and it bought a tear to her eye. 

'What is it mum?' Betty said comforting Veronica who was still bawling her eyes out

'I can't' Alice said tearing up even more, she sat on Betty's bed reading through the letter fully

'Oh Veronica' Alice said putting the letter down, Betty began to let go of Veronica and nodded to her mother, Alice understood and got down on the floor and began to put her arms around the girl and Veronica melted into her arms as Betty got on her bed and began to read the letter too

Alice pulled Veronica tighter and Veronica hugged her tighter as if she was holding onto her life. She'd lost her mother and before now she wouldn't let Alice touch her but now her mother was actually gone she needed someone and that someone was her best friends mother.

Betty started to cry when she'd read the letter, if she'd got a letter from her parents like that she wouldn't be able to cope and she knew Veronica had been keeping everything in but now it was all coming out. And it melted her heart seeing Veronica holding onto her mother for dear life.

'Mum' Betty said sitting down opposite the two

'Yes darling?' She said, over the past few months Alice had mellowed and had become a lot more loving towards her and since Veronica had moved in she'd taken her in like her own daughter. Which Betty loved.

Betty and Alice kept quiet while they let Veronica calm down and stop crying. After about 20 minutes she stopped but she was still shaking.

'V?' Betty said touching Veronica's hand

'They're gone B, they're really really gone' She said looking down as a couple more tears fell from her eyes

'We'll always be here for you Veronica, don't you worry' Alice said rubbing the girls back

'She's right V, your never going to feel alone again' Betty said also pulling the girl into a hug

'What will happen to me?' Veronica asked in a quiet voice

'What do you mean?' Alice asked looking down at Veronica as she pulled away from the two Cooper's sitting up looking at them

'Like my parents are gone, whose looking after me, their things, whats happening?' She said with confusion

'Well social services will deal with it, they've already been informed but I will ring and explain everything and you should be able to stay here as I will fight for your custody, do you have any family around here?' Alice asked

'No I have no blood family left' She explained 'Where's Archiekins?' She asked 

'Next door' Betty laughed

Veronica nodded.

'So I get to stay with you?' She asked Alice

'Yes, yes you do and Archie is welcome whenever and you can stay at his whenever. And I will fight Veronica, I will handle everything, so all the paperwork of where everything goes. Okay?' She asked reassuring Veronica

'I trust you and thank you' She said getting up and picking the letter up off of Betty's bed and she sat on Betty's window seat looking out the window

'Do you want to be left alone?' Betty asked

'Please' She said nodding holding the letter close to her chest

Both Cooper's looked at each other and nodded and left the room closing the door.

'Is she going to be okay mum?' Betty asked

'I don't know Elizabeth, in time she will be but right now she isn't, her parents died I don't know how she's even coping at all' Alice said

'Help me make dinner?' Alice asked

Betty nodded and followed her mother down the stairs looking at the door one last time.

 

\-- You listen when I have a problem. you catch me when I'm about to fall. You bring so much joy into my life. Thanks for being my best friend through it all --


	11. Strong & Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strong & brave are things people have to be their entire lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!

\---------- Chapter 10 Strong & Brave ----------

Betty went downstairs with her mother and helped make dinner, it was lasagne. Which she knew Veronica loved but she wasn't sure she'd be up to eating it.

'I'm really worried for her mum, I don't know how to comfort her, like should I call Archie? Should I talk to her, just sit and let her thoughts swallow her up' Betty rambled on as she mixed the salad

'Elizabeth dear stop' Alice said walking over to her daughter and turning her round holding her shoulders to face her

'You letting her stay here is an amazing thing to do, I know she loves you for that, being there in the same room as her  is amazing too, and if you worried or scared that your not doing the right thing, just ask her. She'll tell you and if she stays silent just stay and sit with her as the the silence is comforting in a way and yes I believe she would love to see Archie. So if you call him he can come for dinner and we can surprise her' Alice explained pulling Betty into a hug

Betty nodded and grabbed her phone of the side, she texted Archie explaining and he replied in no time saying 'yes, of course' and that he'd be round soon.

'He said he'll be round in 5' Betty said placing the bowl of salad on the table as her mum dished up. They both heard the door open and turned to seeing a smiling Archie.

'Hey Bet's, Mrs Cooper' He said walking to the table

'Archie' Mrs Cooper nodded

"Where's Ron?' he asked looking around

'Upstairs she wanted to be alone, she really broke down Arch, she was in pieces' Betty said

'You two go get her, dinner's nearly done'

They both nodded and Betty put her arm round her best friend and guided him upstairs, they knocked before entering. They got no answer so they opened the door and walked in. They looked and saw her asleep on the window seat with the letter in her lap she'd also grabbed a blanket off of Betty's bed and wrapped it around herself.

'I love her Betty' Archie stated

'I know you do Arch and she knows you do to, never doubt that. We're both going to need to be there for her, more than ever'. Betty  said walking over to Veronica

'Shall we move her to the bed?' Archie said

'Yh, I want her to be comfortable' Betty said grabbing the letter and putting it on her bed side table

Archie picked Veronica up bridal style and placed her on Betty's bed, he removed the blanket and tucked her in with Betty's duvet. She closed the curtains and put her bed side lamp on as the sun was beginning to set.

'Lets go eat dinner Arch, let her dream peacefully' Betty said grabbing his arm, he kissed Veronicas head and followed Betty out of the room closing the door quietly behind himself

Alice looked at the two confused as they walked in without Veronica.

'She was asleep and we didn't have the heart to wake her up' Betty said sitting down as Archie sat opposite

'I'll leave hers in the oven and we can warm it up later when she wakes up' Alice said

'When's the funeral?' Archie asked

'No idea, she hasn't mentioned it and nothing has been mentioned. When I speak with the people I'll ask and we can start planning it' Alice explained

'Thank you mum' Betty said

'For what?' Alice said taking a bite out of her food

'I know when Veronica first moved here you didn't like her or her family but I thank you for taking her in Mum, you didn't have to say yes, you didn't have to treat her like your own daughter, but you did and I can't thank you enough for doing that for my best friend' Betty said tearing up

'Aw Elizabeth, I knew I was wrong back then, Veronica doesn't deserve any of this, she is one strong and brave girl' Alice said 

'She sure is' Archie said agreeing

After they had eaten, Alice went up stairs to have a bath. Betty and Archie said they would go see Veronica now, when they got upstairs she was still sleeping soundly in Betty's bed.

'We can sit with her and watch TV' Betty said grabbing some PJS out of her draw. She walked into Veronicas room and grabbed Archie a shirt and pj bottoms that he knew Veronica kept in a draw with some of his other clothes for when he stayed round.

She quickly got changed and went into the other room and saw Archie getting a DVD ready, she passed him some clothes.

'Change into those in her room' Betty said smiling and getting on the bed lying on her stomach, giving space so Archie could lay with Veronica. Veronica moved in her sleep and put her arm on Betty's legs, Betty just let her. Archie came back in and saw his best friend and girlfriend and smiled, he turned the light off and got into the bed sitting against the headboard with his hand going straight for Veronica's hair, he began putting his fingers through it.

'Is she going to be able to go to school tomorrow?' Archie asked before they played the movie

'Time off is what she needs, I think she should stay home' Betty said looking back

'Everyday since I've sat and tried to put myself in her shoes, but I just can't, I can't understand how she is dealing with this so well' Archie said

'She isn't, she's just good at showing 'she isn't' She will be okay though Arch, don't worry. She IS the strongest person I know' Betty said smiling at her friend

'Your right Betty, she is strong' He said then sitting back to watch the movie

About half way through the movie, the pair fell asleep not knowing that when they woke up Veronica would be gone...

 

\-- Your future depends on your dreams. So go to SLEEP --


	12. Oh My God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years can change people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxx

\---------- Chapter 11 Oh My God ----------

10 years, it had been 10 years since they heard anything from her, she hadn't been seen anywhere, the only trace they had was the plane ticket she bought that morning to London. After that the trail went cold. They knew she didn't want to be found, they understood it, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Everyday they thought about her, and everyday they searched until 2 years later they decided she didn't want to be found. They'd never forget her but they realised they had to get on with their lives they couldn't mourn the loss of Veronica forever. They had the funeral for her parents, that they wished she had attended. She didn't. They finished high school without her, they graduated without her. Every birthday they celebrated, every Christmas they got her a present and kept them safe incase one day she did come back. She never did. Betty took over her mum and dads business, Archie took over Andrews construction, Kevin became a drama teacher at Riverdale High, Jughead became a mechanic at the garage shop on the outskirts of town, he was still writing his book to this day, he just couldn't finish it without Veronica being present, Cheryl joined Betty in journalism and was her co worker. Josie and the pussycats had moved to Canada and became big stars over there. And yet everyday they still wondered how Veronica was.

Betty and Jughead were engaged, Betty didn't want to get married without her best friend and by the 10th year she gave up hope she would ever see her again and they set a date for 2 and a bit years after just incase she did turn up. Cheryl was happily, same with Archie, he just couldn't bring himself to fall in love with anyone else. He just couldn't. He'd dated a few girls here and there but never long enough to love them.

That was when Betty began organising a High School 10 year reunion for the December of 2028. It had been 10 years 3 months since Veronica had vanished, she could be dead or alive they just didn't know. They haled hope she was, they were sure of it.

It was the day of the reunion. They sent invites everywhere. They made it known on social media for all the alumni to see as they couldn't contact everyone directly.

It was 7pm and the whole gang were in the gym of Riverdale High. As they looked around nostalgia filled them. The memories they all shared here from the first day, sitting at lunch time, PE, cheer and their graduation day. Everything just came back to them at once.

'Didn't think I'd miss this place but now I'm I realise I did' Archie said as everyone looked around

'I miss it too' Betty said, Archie gave her a side hug

It was about 8.30 and the reunion was in full swing, everyone was reminiscing and laughing and joking about their school days. Archie, Kevin, Jughead, Betty, Josie & the pussycats and Cheryl were all sat around a table remembering their high school memories. (Also the reunion was casual so it wasn't dressy, so most were wearing jeans or non dressy dresses. At that moment as Kevin was telling a story they heard the gym door open. They turned to it and saw someone walk in with a young girl around 6 years old.

'Oh My God' Betty said as she stood

'Is that?' Archie began to ask

'Yes' Cheryl cut him off

Everyone turned to look at the gym door now and everyone looked on in shock. 10 years they hadn't heard or seen this girl. And there she was. Veronica Lodge. Stood right in front of them.

Veronica's eyes darted to her old friends not before looking around and seeing everyone staring at her. Her daughter tugged on her arm and held her mother tighter as she saw everyone staring.

She just stood not wanting to go any further. She was wearing a grey turtle neck, on top of that was a Tommy Hilfiger navy sweater, she was wearing high waisted black ripped jeans and white Nike Air Force 1's, she also wore hoop earrings and a new era cap and not to everyones knowledge she had her pearls still around her neck they she never took off once since she left. Her daughter was wearing a Burgundy sweater with jeans, timberlands and her hair in a fishtail braid down to her waist. She looked like the spitting image of Veronica in the face however she looked tall for her age. As Veronica herself was short.

Archie started walking over first. He was anger and hid that anger well with a neutral expression. The others stood but kept back. As Archie stood in front of Veronica he just stared at her, Veronica stared back and didn't say anything. That's when he slapped her around the face. Everyone gasped. She held her face and just looked at him. Betty ran to them as Archie ran out. She ran up to Veronica and just pulled her into a hug, not caring that she had left without a word just over 10 years ago. Jughead followed Archie out and nodded at Betty as he did.

'I derived it, it's okay' Veronica said pulling away from Betty her hand still clasped with her daughters

'I know you have a lot of questions I know you all do, but please don't bombard me with them now, can we sit and ill explain what I can' She said

Betty just looked at the young girl next to Veronica and nodded.

'Whose this?' Betty said crouching down to the girls level

The young girl just stared at Betty hiding behind Veronica slightly

'Winter it's okay Betty's friendly' Veronica said crouching down to her daughters level as well

'Winter, that's a beautiful name' Betty said which got the little girl to smile

'I like Betty' Winter said

'That's not my real name, it's short for Elizabeth' Betty explained

The girl smiled again and spoke again 'Everyone calls mummy V or Ronnie but her real names Veronica' the girl explained which made Betty smile knowing she still went by V and Ronnie

'Me and your mommy used to be best friends way back before she moved away' Betty said without looking at Veronica

'She's spoke about you loads, you should come with us to London soon!' The girl said jumping 

London. Wow. She'd stayed in London. Hence why her daughter had a slight British accent.

'I definitely will sweetie' She said smiling and then standing up along with Veronica

'Come on V come with us to our table' Betty said guiding the pair

Everyone still looked on in shock. They walked over to the table and Veronica sat down next to Betty with Winter on her lap.

She was back, but would it go smoothly?

 

\-- The scariest thing about distance is you don't know whether they'll miss you or forget about you --


	13. Winter Elizabeth Lodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica as a mother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I love American Horror Story?? xx

\---------- Chapter 12 Winter Elizabeth Lodge ----------

Everyone was still staring at Veronica in shock.

'You look different' Kevin blurted out

'Erm thanks?' Veronica just said looking down

'He hates me doesn't he' She said again as Winter played with Veronicas hair

'What do you expect?' Betty asked 'Don't take that the wrong way, I'm saying the truth

'No I get you and he has every right too' Veronica said looking around the group who just looking at Winter

'Whose this?' Josie asked

Winter turned around and looked and she spoke before Veronica could.

'Winter Elizabeth Lodge' The girl spoke smiling showing her perfectly white teeth

'Elizabeth' Betty said with a tear to her eye

'You're my best friend B, nothing will ever change that not even these 10 years I hope' Veronica said looking hopeful into her best friends eye

'So your daughters called Winter Lodge' She heard Jughead say as he sat back down with Archie next to him, Veronica didn't look in Archies direction and just stared at Jughead

'I wasn't planning on her having my surname but things didn't work out with her dad' Veronica said

'When's her birthday?' Archie asked

This had Veronica confused and she didn't think he'd want to speak to her, he did slap her.

'29th June 2022' Veronica spoke

'oo our 7 next year then' Betty said smiling at the girl

'Yh I'll be a big girl!!!' She exclaimed nearly hitting Veronica in the face causing everyone to laugh

'I'm sorry' Archie blurted out and everyone looked on at the pair who looked at each other

'I deserved it and I can never apologise enough for leaving' She started

'Not now, we'll get to that another day, lets enjoy this reunion while it lasts' Archie said

What did Jughead say to him Betty thought, he had missed Veronica these past 10 years but hated her also for leaving even a goodbye.

_\-- Archie and Jughead outside the school --_

_'Arch!' Jughead said grabbing his shoulder causing him to turn around and face him_

_'What!' He said staring at Jughead_

_'You can't do that, you can't hit her, even if she did leave without a goodbye' Jughead said_

_'But..' Jughead cut him off_

_'Archie I'm your best guy friend right, I'm on your side but I want to see this from Veronica's point of view, we don't know the exact reason she left, what happened in those 10 years, who the dad of the young girl is. But what we do know is she wouldn't just leave to hurt us, she knew she meant the world to us and she knew she meant everything to us so she wouldn't just up and leave. And she may of been through the mill these past 10 years, have you seen how she's dressed. That's not Veronica Lodge and you know it. Just don't blame her before you know everything. And we'll all be there for her when she needs us, let her re kindle and let her tell her story in her own time, don't push her, thats the worst thing. And never lose Hope. And do you know why I'm saying this, because my best friend and fiancee Betty Cooper taught me too, V was her best friend, she'd lost her best friend and she cried her self to sleep for nights, for weeks but she never lost hope that Veronica would be okay and that she would make her way back to us one day. I don't want to see either you or Veronica cry and be hurt. I missed her too you know, she understand me with her father and all before he passed. And when she left I felt like I couldn't talk to anyone so I was hurting too, we all were. Just give her time Bro, that's all you can do. So lets go and meet the the young girl and the new Veronica Lodge' he said_

_'I love you Brother' Archie said hugging him wiping his tears before walking back into the school an towards the gym_

 

\-- Give her time, that's all you can do --


	14. Winter reveals a little from their past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter reveals a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxx

\---------- Chapter 13 Winter reveals a little from their past ----------

Veronica woke up and looked at her phone, it read 5.04am. She looked around and couldn't see Winter anywhere, she felt around the bed and saw a piece of paper, she turned the bed side lamp on and instantly knew it was Betty's handwriting.

'Hi V, we all fell asleep but then Archie woke up at 4 again and woke us all to watch more Netflix because he was bored so I came and woke Winter up and you looked too peaceful to wake up so I left you knowing you're handful after being woken up. when you wake up come downstairs we'll all we waiting. We love you'

Veronica smiled at the note knowing her daughter was safe with them. She got up and quickly checked the mirror before grabbing her phone and walking down the stairs to see her friends and daughter. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw the TV with Netflix on as someone must've been flicking through it. She walked over to the group and Betty saw her first.

'V!' She exclaimed getting up and hugging her friend

'How are you so awake?' Veronica asked yawning and sitting down on the space on the couch, Archie saw and threw her a blanket and a couple pillows

'Cheers Arch' Veronica said snuggling up to the couch, she looked on the floor and saw Winter sat with Archie trying to get the remote off him

'Hi mum!' She said getting up quickly to hug and kiss her mum before climbing onto the couch also and snuggling up with Veronica

Archie threw another blanket to cover Winter with and a pillow, he set it up for her and then lay back down on the floor.

Betty sat back down leaning against the couch next to Jughead who was lying on the floor with Kevin lying next to Archie on his stomach.

'What we watching?' Veronica asked

'No one can decide and it has to be kid friendly for Winter' Betty said as she turned and saw the young girl grinning just like her mother

Veronica nodded and got cozy on the couch, she closed her eyes and before you knew it she was asleep again.

After about 10 minutes Jughead was about to turn around and ask Veronica what Winter usually watched but he saw Veronica fast asleep and Winter just looking at her mother.

'Winter' he whispered which got her attention

She looked at him and nodded.

'What's your favourite film' He asked

'High school musical' She said smiling cuddling her pillow more

'High school musical it is' Kevin said smiling as he also loved it

'Winter' Betty said turning around to face her

'Yh?' She said sitting up slightly 

'Hows your life in London?' She asked, this got the attention of everyone, causing Archie to pause the film and to turn to look at the pair

'Good, mummy and Avan are great' She said smiling

'What's Avan like with you and towards your mum?' She asked

'Really good, he always helps with homework and we always play and watch TV together, he's out a lot for work but when he's there she's always smiling and laughing and we always do things together'

This made the group smile knowing Veronica was happy with Avan. 

'How long have you known him?' She asked

'He was there on my 5th birthday party but I knew he'd been round our apartment before like he came around all the time at night, I heard him come in as I wasn't always asleep'

Kevin smirked and Betty slapped him.

'Thank you Winter, don't tell your mum about this' Betty said patting the girls arm

She put her finger over her lips like a zip and giggled silently.

'Will I see Avan soon?' She asked

'I think you mum said he was coming here in a day or two' Betty said smiling

'Yay!' She said a little too loudly which caused Veronica's face to scrunch up a little but then she calmed

'Shhh Winter, let your mum sleep, lets watch High School Musical now' Betty said smiling at the young girl and she smiled back

'I like you guys' She said, then spoke again 'Mum doesn't really have any friends around ours, only Avan' She said not really realising what she said

'Why doesn't she have many people round?' Archie asked

'Because we've only been in this apartment just before I turned 5' 

'Where were living before?' Jughead asked 

'I don't know how to describe it, like a shelter I don't know loads of other people lived there, we had our own room but we shared a living room and kitchen and bathroom, and then she started working in a coffee shop and an office assistant from then until I was 4 and a bit and then we rented the apartment but she'd met Avan before' She explained

The group took it all in shocked and had loads of questions.

'How do you know this?' Kevin asked

'Mummy told me one day about it all and what jobs she'd worked and why she didn't work now' She said innocently 

'Okay, that's everything for now, thank you Winter' Archie said again

'That's okay' She said getting ready to watch High School Musical that Kevin started to play as the group looked around in worry and then looked at Veronica

She lived in a shelter for at least 4 years or even more, but they didn't know. She didn't speak of Winter's father and Winter didn't even mention it. Winter is 7 in June what happened for the first 3 years after she'd left. They were worrying now and wanted to know what had happened to there best friend.

 

\-- Who are we as humans beings if we ignore the sufferings of others --


	15. She’s breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica’s starting to break, it’s all getting too much for her to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!!! Enjoy xx

—————————— Chapter 14 She’s breaking ——————————

It was the next morning now and Veronica woke and was confused for a second as to where she was. She sat up a little and saw she was in Archie's living room. She looked around and saw the floor empty as well as the space on the couch next to her. She was confused and then saw a note on the table just like last night

'Ron, we all woke up and couldn't take it to wake you up so we left to get some breakfast from Pop's and we will bring you some back. We won't be long. Love you xx Betty'

She smiled and then she looked out and saw that it was sunny out, so she decided to grab the blanket and put on some shoes and walk outside. Once outside she saw a swing chair, she went and sat on it and just looked out into fields, as Archies house was on the outskirts of the town. 

She thought of everything that had happened in her life, the bad, the good. the funny, the evil. Everything just flashed through her mind. It was because she was alone, it wasn't often anymore that she was alone. She was always with Winter and when Winter was at school she was with Avan, but when he was working and Winter was at school or at a friends she went to a local coffee shop and talked to this girl who was always in there. They'd been in there alone for weeks and had noticed each other but never interacted until the girl came up and spoke to her. And since then they've been friends, except they only ever met at the coffee shop. No where else, Avan doesn't know about her neither does Winter, she didn't want them to find out that she had no friends, she thought no one noticed, but Avan and Winter actually had noticed she had 'no friends'. 

As she was thinking she let a tear slip and then another, thats when she heard the back door open, thats when she quickly wiped it away but not before the person who had opened the door sat down.

'Veronica' She heard the person speak, and to her surprise it was 'Jughead', she acknowledged him by just nodding slightly to show she was listening to him

'This is weird I know, Jughead Jones trying to be comforting, but there is a reason I volunteered to come and find you, but first heres a coffee, I can't remember what it is but I know its your favourite Betty ordered it and a croissant again just how you like it' He said placing the cup and bag in front of her, she looked down and took the coffee in her left hand, placed her phone next to her along with the croissant, she took a sip of the coffee and still didn't look Jughead's way, he carried on with what he was saying as she didn't speak

'So the reason I volunteered to come out here and find you was because to be honest Veronica, I missed you'

This caused a reaction from Veronica, she finally turned to look at Jughead as he continued talking.

'We had more in common than I think we both ever realised and it wasn't until you left that I thought about it, we were both broken from our fathers and family and felt so much anger towards them, we just showed it in different ways, I acted out and you kept it under wraps until well, you left, and we never got to be good friends because we thought we were so different, even if we were dating each others best friends, remember' He said cracking a smile which also caused Veronica to smile a little remembering that time

'Winter, she er said some things last night, I think she said a little too much about you and your life in London'

'What did she say?' Veronica said quietly and nervously 

'That your boyfriend Avan is great and makes you both really happy, and that you only moved into the apartment you live in now before she turned five and that you lived in a shelter before...'

'WHAT!' Veronica said standing up facing Jughead

'Veronica it's okay, please sit down, no one is judging you' Jughead said putting his hand out to help her sit back down, she took it and she sat back down

'What happened in the years leading up to that moment, we want to help Veronica, we don't want you hurting, we don't want to see you in pain, we forgive you for leaving Veronica, we'll never hold a grudge, please Veronica, we wont judge' He finished and this caused a tear to slip from her eye and then broke down crying, he did the first thing he did when Betty cried, he pulled her into him and she grabbed his shirt as she continued crying in his chest

'We're all here for you Veronica, remember that' He said rubbing her shoulder

The others had heard everything as the kitchen window was open.

'Why is mummy crying?' Winter asked as they all sat and stood in the kitchen

'She's breaking Winter and you may not fully understand but everything is getting too much and if she doesn't let it out it's going to get worse, we need to help her, before anything bad happens' Betty said hugging the girl as everyone sat in silence thinking about their friend

 

  
\-- The girl who seemed unbreakable, broke. She dropped a fake smile and whispered to herself, 'I can't do this anymore' --


	16. au - please don't hate me x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

Please don't hate me xx

This story isn't going hold and I won't say a break as it been a while since Ive updated. I will update as soon as I can, right now I have writers block for this story, I will update as soon as possible, also college is very stressful at the moment snd balancing everything is hard, But don't worry I'm not abandoning this story!

And if you can't wait for this story I do have more that you may like. Thank you all for the love, comments, reads, everything

Don't worry again, the update will be very soon xx

Love always

T

xx

— — hate only hatred — —


End file.
